Crayon Pleas
by Casey Crystal
Summary: Another Reno fic! This takes place after he dropped the Sector 7 plate. I don't mind receiving reviews, really I don't.


@-^-- This story is for Lila, for being such a sweetie of a friend and somehow converting me (against my own will, too!) into a die-hard Reno fan. =) --^-@  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Crayon Pleas~*~  
  
  
  
Reno held his nose at the smell of the horror sitting on the tray in front of him. This was one reason why he didn't like hospitals, the food. Or what they like to call food. But they couldn't make him eat it, so he scopped onto his spoon and flung the orangish-colored mush out the open window. His room was of course on the tenth floor up just over the entrance. He grinned and was beginning to send out his second fire when someone entered the room.  
  
Instinctively he turned but forgot to halt his fire, and the orange muck splattered nicely against a blue Turk suit.  
  
Tseng looked down at the stain as it slid down with a sludgy-time noise and went splat on the ground.  
  
"Never did like food that made weird noises." shrugged Reno.  
  
"You're paying for the drycleaning bill."  
  
"With what? I'm kinda out of work at the moment, if you couln't see."  
  
Tseng nodded. He was off work sick and he had already used up his sick days. He had been injured when he dropped the plate on Sector 7 and they had to find a new replacement. "We had found someone to take your place until you've healed."  
  
'Uh huh." Reno gave a grief look away from flinging more food out the window. This time it landed in the front seat of a sports car. "You don't own a red convertable with the top down by the way, do you?"  
  
"No. Her name is Elena, and she's more than qualified to be a Turk. She's going to be on the next assignment."  
  
"Good for...her?" Tseng finally gained his full attention. "'Her'? Don't tell me you hired a GIRL!"  
  
"I had just said that I did. But that's not why I stopped by." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope with crayon letters."  
  
"Awww, not another kid's letter to Sephiroth, huh?"  
  
"This came in the mail for the Turks, Reno, but it was written for you. I think that you'd be interested in it." He handed the letter over to Reno. "I've got to go. See you later, Reno."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." he said as he pulled the paper out from the already opened letter. When he opened it he could see the childish crayon words scribbled out.  
  
It read,  
  
  
  
  
Deer Ter-Turks,  
  
My name is Alina and im alredy 6. Im in Nibelhime, but i used 2 live in Midgare befor in sector 7. My auntie tole me ta-that we cant go home agan to see my mommy and daddy becas u took them away. i live with my auntie becas she kan give me bettr skooling But she said u took my mommy and daddy away to a bettr place, but i dont wanna never cee then agan. i miss them My auntie wont tel me were u took them, so i desided to ask u sins u wuld no. Kan u giv me the adress of were u took them? i wanna see mommy and daddy again.  
  
cincerlie,  
Alina  
  
  
  
  
Reno's throat was beginning to feel tight. He hadn't felt guilty for taking out the Pillar in Sector 7, but only because he hadn't seen the damage nor the bodies. Now he was reading the letter from a child he had just made parentless.  
  
But what could he do? Reply with "I'm sorry little girl, but I squashed your worthless parents just because my boss told me so. Hope you don't mind. By the way, you definately need to go to school."?   
  
But it's what Turks do. They do the dirty work that nobody wants to think nor talk about. He still didn't feel guilty about dropping the plate. He grew up without the presence of parents, and he didn't have anyone around to raise him. She has an aunt, she'll be alright eventually. Look at him, he was made an orphan at an early age and now he was an important employee of Shinra. That's got to tell you something.  
  
He flung the letter of the window and went back to slowly getting rid of his food in the same fashion, but he didn't seem to enjoy it as much as just a few minutes ago.  
  
He didn't want to admit it, but deep down he was feeling a little guiltly. And Turks aren't permitted to show guilt....  
  
  
  
THE END ;) 


End file.
